


The Hell-Raiser : Re-boot Screenplay

by AnInspiredWriter



Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Hellraiser (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Clive Barker - Freeform, Fandom, Horror, Multi, Vlad the impaler, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnInspiredWriter/pseuds/AnInspiredWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st Draft screenplay idea for a Hell-Raiser reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hell-Raiser : Re-boot Screenplay

THE HELL - RAISER  
FAN - FICTION SCREENPLAY : 1st Draft Notes and Ideas For a Hell-Raiser reboot.  
BY: AnInspiredWriter

It was a dark and thundering night, Friday the 13th of 1435. Dracula:The Vlad Impaler had returned to his native Turkey with his army named: The Order of the Dragon.

Vlad, a king and fearless and bloodthirsty warrior enters his castle. Beds his wife and daughter in law, Angelique.  
Vlad hosts a feast with fellow army comrades and returns to bed his wife, again, afterwards. 

The next day Vlad visits his son, Draco;Son of Dracula and then leaves again for war. 

Draco is a local priest of the magic and the dark arts. And is married to a woman named: Angelique. A beautiful seductress, who is wise and wicked. 

With the assistance of group of Witches they summon the Cenobites. The Cenobites being Satan's evil minions.  
Draco enters the lair of the Cenobites: Hell! Draco seeks to live up to his father's reputation and legacy!

Draco returns to earth, and is fed up not being able to join his father's war and in consequence beheads several servants working in his father's castle and then re-summons the Cenobites to go back to Hell. He takes his wife, Angelique, with him and travels back the home-world of the Cenobites. 

The Cenobites baptize Draco in a lake of fire and they pierce his head with pins and his wife gives him the title of Pinhead, and Angelique becomes his torturous adviser and returns to earth to find it is the present day 21st century and is insulted by the fact that humans only think his father, Dracula as a myth and unleashes hell on earth!


End file.
